


My New Best Friend

by Pokemook530



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Caretaking, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Zarkon and Haggars life is not easy, having to raise their 19 year old severely autistic son Lotor but they Will soon learn that help is always thereThis story takes place in the modern setting. Instead of being emperor and empress, Zarkon and Haggar are co-owners of a string of successful companies and they are all humanThe Castle Of Lions is a autistic care center and all the Paladins are employees there and I'll be using female pronouns for pidge.The story will be told through Zarkon's pov
Relationships: Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Me and my wife Haggar was driving into the garage into of our suburban home. 

I unlocked the front door to the Livingroom and we saw the babysitter reading a book on the coach and Lotor was on the carpet with his which were some colorful shapes included his favorite toy a red squeaky truck that he chews on because he likes the squishy texture. "We're home!" I said and the babysitter looked up from her book with a smile and got off the coach. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson , how was work?" She asked.

"Long and tiring but more importantly, how was Lotor?" Haggar asked and Lotor looked up at us and made grabby hands which is a sign for me to pick him up. "Mama,Dada." he said as i picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder. The baysitter's smile faded after Haggar asked that question. "Things were a little difficult." She said and i arched an eyebrow because Lotor was never bad.

"What do you mean?" Haggar asked getting angry

"See for yourself." The sitter said and i moved some of Lotor's hair out of the way and saw a bandage on the back of his neck and it was still somewhat red. After seeing this injury, all i saw was red. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed because i was very angry which caused Lotor to cry as i was next to his ear and he hated loud noises, i started to rub circles on his back in an effort to calm him down. "Well Lotor was misbehaving so i had to discipline him." She said in a callous and cold tone like he was no big deal.

"YOU PUT YOUR HANDS, HOW DARE YOU. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SO!" Haggar was yelling which made Lotor scared to see his and his cries got louder. "PLEASE THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE, HE KNOWS EXACTLY HE IS DOING YOU TWO ARE JUST BLIND TO SEE IT!" The sitter countered back and that made both of us angry. How dare she say that but i kept my composer as i didn't want to upset Lotor even further.

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, YOU ARE FIRED AND IM CALLING THE POLICE." Haggar yelled

"FINE BY ME." The sitter said as she grabbed her belongings and slammed the front door as she walked out. After that we returned are attention to Lotor who was livid and screaming his lungs.

"Honey, please calm down." i said to Haggar while i was still rubbing circles on Lotor's back. "How can i calm down knowing that everyday while we're at work, while Lotor was here alone with that..that....ARGH!" Haggar said as tears began to roll down her face as walked over and sat on the coach and brought her hands to her head. "He was alone and vulnerable, we weren't here to protect him. What kind of parents are we?" She said in between sobs. I walked over to her.

"I know exactly how you feel my love but we couldn't have known because Lotor can't talk so he can't tell us."

"But still."

"Look let's just relax and talk about it but first...help." i whispered to her and she got the message and started to help me in comforting Lotor.

"Oh baby, mommy is sorry she yelled i didn't mean to scare you." She said while holding the gently rubbing the back of Lotor's head.

"Shh,shh come on buddy calm down please." I said but nothing is working.

"Let's take to the sensory room." Haggar said

"Good idea." We started walking upstairs to the sensory room we made for Lotor in case of emergencies. Haggar opened the door that is lit up in various shades of neon purple and violet. Purple and violet were Lotor's favorite colors he loved them. There was a tv on the wall that we turned on and fireworks of various sizes appeared on the screen and on the floor is a black plastic mat and by the corner was a black lounger with seven glowing tubes with glitter in them floating upwards.  
We walked inside and placed him on the mat and than he began to flail his arms. "It's okay Mommy and Daddy is here baby hush." i said as i got on my knees and touched his cheek."

"Haggar, please turn on the speaker." I asked and she went over to turn on the radio and a song began to play and i cleared my throat.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright."

"Just take my hand, hold it tight."

Lotor's crying started to calm down was reduced, he opened his eyes and looked at us with his purple eyes.

"I will protect you from all around you."

"I will be here don't you cry."


	2. The Castle Of The Lions

The car ride to this care center was a very long one. So long in the Lotor feel asleep to the car engine

"Okay now make a turn on Lexington Ave and go left" Haggar said looking at the GPS on her cellphone.

"Alright" I turned on Lexington Ave and than took a left.

"And it should be straight ahead" she said

I kept driving straight up until I came across a big building and it's walls were made made entirely of glass. "Is this the place?" I asked

"Yes it is!, come on" Haggar said getting out of the car

"Lotor time to wake up honey we're here" I said gently tapping Lotor's knee

He didn't open his eyes he just moved to the side and he wined

"Oh I know booboo but we're here now, so you must get up we're going to meet some nice people." I said getting out of the car and walking over to Lotor's side of the car

I helped Lotor out of the car and grabbed the handle of the safety harness and we walked inside.

When we walked inside, the plaza bursting with activity and there was also a few people here today. We looked over at the corner there was a lot of colorful toys, blocks and of course books. There was colorful bean bag chairs in the other corner and there was stuffed animals all over the floor in the center.

"Hello can I help you two today?"

We turned around and saw a man with orange hair and matching beard. He was wearing a tropical shirt with a name tag on it. He gave off a very goofy and caring vibe we could see it in his eyes

"My name is Coran Smythe, it's a pleasure to meet you two!" He said extending out his hand and judging by his accent, he's from London, England

"Hello my name is Zarkon Anderson and this is my wife Haggar Anderson" I said shaking his hand and than Haggars hand.

"What brings you two down here today?"

"Well we saw your center online and it said they had a meet and greet where can come and meet all the staff because we our severely autistic son with us so he could get a feel of it."

We moved out the way to show him Lotor. He was standing there gently swaying back and forth with his fingers in his mouth.

"Why hello there buddy, it's nice to meet you!" Coran said extending his to Lotor. But Lotor started to whimper and hid behind Haggar

"Mommy" he clutching her suit jacket sleeves

"Its okay honey, this man is not gonna hurt you we promise" she said

"We apologize, he doesn't like strangers physically touching him." I said

"Oh don't worry about it we see it all the time, so shall we start the tour." Coran said as he started walking and we followed behind him.

"Okay here's the first room we call it the lion's Jungle. We entered a room and  
saw a huge jungle like playroom, there was treehouses with latter's to climb up,  
tunnels to go through, we looked above are heads and we we're standing right under a net you can walk through to get to the other side, and of course there was stuffed lion plushie's everywhere as it wouldn't be called the Lions Jungle without Lions.

"This is where we let everyone come through to release there energy. It's sort of like an outlet, wouldn't you agree." Coran said turning around to face us

"Yes we agree and this is very colorful and vivid, it's almost like we're standing in a jungle." Haggar said

"This room provides them here with a wide variety of things, so they release all the nervousness and tension they have." Coran said as he picked up a small plush animal and handed it to Lotor

"Here you go buddy"

Lotor gently looked from behind Haggar but still hid behind her with a scared expression

"Come on don't be scared, he won't bite he just want to be your friend!" Coran said

Lotor felt like he could trust this man, he slowly reached his arm out to grab the animal and grabbed with lightning fast speed. He looked at the animal, sniffed it and then brought it to his face to feel it's fur and he immediately calmed down.

"Shall we continue our tour?" Coran said

We continued our tour through the facility and we came across another room

We entered the room and noticed there were some beds and bean bags everywhere along with lamps and a big blue fish tank with an assortment of colorful fish in it

"We call this room the cub corner, it's a room where we bring everyone to take naps. We have a very important napping schedule, we make sure they take they're naps because if they don't they'll be very cranky until their parents come and get them." Coran said we continue to look around and noticed a few other employees putting some people down for naps.

"Ah here's one of our most trusted employees, let's go meet her." He said as we walked over to the female worker, she has long beautiful white hair tied up into a ponytail, beautiful azure eyes and warm brown skin tone.

We noticed she was putting a man with blonde hair and eyes down for a nap

We noticed the man had a nasal cannula wrapped around his head and going down to his shirt that had a rat and bomb pattern on it. It was hooked up to an oxygen tank next to him

"Okay Jamie time to take a little nap." She said as she ruffled his hair and he gave a cute little giggle and she passed him a stuffed rat, he tucked his thumb in his mouth and feel asleep.

"Hello Coran, how are you today?" She said

"Mighty fine, thank you for asking I like you to meet Zarkon and Haggar Anderson and their son Lotor, they came here to check out our facility". He said

"Well hello, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Allura!" She said extending her hand.

We shook her hand

"It's nice to meet you to Ms.Allura, We said

"And you must be Lotor, how you doing little fella." She said extending her hand

Lotor just stood there and just looked at her with puppy dog eyes

"What's wrong honey, are you in pain?" Haggar asked Lotor. But Lotor didn't say anything as he walked over to the sleeping man and began to poke at the oxygen tank

"Uhh Lotor, that's not a good idea honey." I said walking to him

He than began to squeeze at the tube and the man started to vigorously cough

"Jamie." Allure said running over to him

We than began to move Lotor away from the tank

"Lotor don't ever touch that again, that is very very bad!" Haggar raised her voice and Lotor started to cry

"Aww Lotor don't cry." I said as put my hands on his cheeks and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"We're not mad at You just don't do that again, alright." I said I turned around and saw Allura trying to get the man to breath

"Come on Jaime breath." She said fixing his oxygen tube, she must of fixed it because his breathing returned to normal

"Shh shh that's it relax Jamie." She said very soothingly while running her hand through his hair and slowly he went back to sleep

"We are so sorry about that." I said

"Its okay I'm glad Jaime didn't suffer severe breathing problems

"If you don't mind what's wrong with him, is it cancer?" Haggar asked

"Oh no, Jaime has very weak lungs and can't breath on his own so he has to stay hooked up to his oxygen tank so it can strengthen his breathing, until his lungs are strong enough to produce oxygen on there on." Allura said turning around and checking on Jaime

"Alright follow me to the eating and snack area." Coran said and we followed him

The Next room was a cafeteria of some sort with bright, vibrant purple and oranges and of course we noticed the giant paw print on the floor.

"This is my favorite place, the food bar. Here we feed them lunch and snacks, the menu is very healthy to keep them active." He said but than we heard someone else's voice

"Come on, please open your mouth stop being difficult please."

We turned and saw a young man with light brown skin like Allura, we had brown hair and blue eyes. He gave a kind of joker vibe

"Please buddy, one bite please and then you can play, just one bite." We heard him talking to someone one and this guy is huge, he's way bigger than the guy and probably taller too as the man had to get on his tippy toes trying to feed him. The guy he's trying to feed has red eyes and green hair and he looks somewhat mean.

Apparently he didn't like it and pushed the cereal out of his way, making a huge mess and some in even spilled on the blue eyes boy

"Uhgh, Maison not again." He got to walk away

"Hey Lance come here please." Coran said and he walking over to use with milk and fruit loops all over his shirt.

"Hi Coran, you called?"

"Yes I like to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Anderson, there here touring our open house today." He gestured to us

"Hello, I'm Lance McClain I'd give you a handshake but." He said lifting up his hands "things got a little sticky."

"Thank you for the restraint." Haggar said not wanting to ruin her suit outfit

"Lance is Maison not eating again?"

"Yeah and I don't know the problem is."

"Did you forget he hates cereal, you have to feed him oatmeal with mixed berries instead, the milk is to cold for his stomach." Coran corrected

"Oh Crap." Lance facepalmed "I forgot"

"Go clean yourself up first." Coran said and Lance look at his shirt and he than ran off to change his shirt.

"Uhh Lance is one of the employees here, he looks after them like Allura does, he's known for his funny jokes." Coran said and Lance came back with a clean shirt on then he proceeded to make the oatmeal with berries

After a few minutes he was done and walked over to the man

"Hey Mason I'm sorry for feeding you cereal, I didn't know it was bad for your stomach so I made you something else some oatmeal with mixed berries." Lance said placing the bowl in front of him

Mason's nose began to pick up the berries sweet scent and he began to dig his hands in the oatmeal and started to eat it.

"Aww Mason use the spoon please." Lance said guiding Mason messy hand to the spoon in front of him.

"Lance make you sure put Mason done for a nap after lunch because he gonna need it." Coran said

"Yeah sure Coran."

"Now shall we continue our tour?" Coran said as he guided us to the outside playground

It had plenty of wide open space and tons of fun things for people to do

"And finally, our most valuable place in the entire place, this park provide so much fun and stimulus so everybody here can be safe and happy!" Coran said

We looked around and noticed three more employees playing with some of them. One was hulking with warm brown skin and orange eyes, gave off a playful vibe similar to Coran. The other two both had white skin but one was a man and the other was a woman. The man had black hair and he had a somewhat distant feel about him, the woman a short brown hair and she wore grey wire frame nerd glasses.

"Hunk,Shiro,Pidge come here please." Coran said and the three came to us

"Okay this is Hunk, he's the physical instructor here he makes sure that everybody gets at least one hour of exercise." Coran said and than pointing to the other man

"This right here is Takashi Shirogane, but we all call him Shiro. And he pointed to the little lady

"And this is Katie Holt, but we all call her Pidge, she along with Lance and Allura our the caretakers here." Coran said

"Everyone this is Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, they came here with their son Lotor to check out our facility so put on your best face." Coran said and they all came to greet us.

" Howdy names Hunk, mighty fine ta meet ya." He said tipping off his hat, judging by his accent he's from Texas. He shook our hands before turning his attention towards Lotor.

"Why hello there little fella, how are ya." Hunk said before tickling his stomach, and to our surprise he was laughing he never let no one touch him

"How did he do that?" I asked

"Oh Hunk has a special bond with everyone here, he's like a big forest teddy bear!" Coran said

"Oh shucks, ya flatter me boss." He said on warm and fuzzy smile.

We were talking with Coran when turned around and I noticed Lotor began to play with a very big and I mean VERY big lion plushie.

"Oh looks like someone like our lion plushie." Coran said playing with his beard

"Yeah he loves Lions." I said

Lotor began to crawl on the Lions back and just laid there with a blissful look on his face.

"Aww that is soo adorable!" The Little lady said

After awhile, I took out my iPhone to check the time

"5:54pm." I said

"Haggar it's getting late, we should head back home and fix Lotor something to eat." I said and she nodded

"Lotor it's time to go baby." She said and he got off the Lions back and walked over to his parents

"Thank you all so much for this tour, but it's time for use to head back home." I said

"Of Course, I'll walk you back to the main entrance." Coran said and we started to walk to the entrance, all the other employees started to wave and yell goodbye.

We reached the front door and Coran turned to face us

"It was an honor to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Anderson and you too young one." He said poking Lotor in the stomach and Lotor giggled

"Thank you for your time Mr.Smyth." I said and we both shook his hand and we headed for the car.

We strapped Lotor in the car seat, gave him his lion plushie and closed the door. Than we got in the front seats and started the car engine. The car ride was even longer coming back than it was leaving, we parked in our garage and I looked in the back seat to find Lotor sleep again.

"I'll get him, you get the door." I told Haggar and she nodded

She got out the door and proceeded to open the door while I walked to open the back door of the car, unbuckled the seat belt and carefully lifted Lotor in my arms. He than began to whimper a little bit

"Shhh, Shhh it's okay buddy daddy's got you." I whispered rubbing smooth circles on his back. I walked up to the house and walked inside.

All the lights are motion censored and they came on when we walked through the door.

"How about you make him a bottle while I get him comfortable." I said and she headed to the kitchen got a bottle from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave to heat it up for 3 minutes.

I walked to the coach and slowly put Lotor on the coach, I took off his shoes and carefully held him in my arms close to my chest like I did when he was a baby. I gently swayed back and forth to make sure he stays asleep.

Then Haggar came in and handed me the warm bottle of milk.

"Lotor, wake up honey time to wake up so you can drink something before we put you to bed." I said and he started to move but he didn't open his eyes, he opened his mouth which gave me the green light to give him the bottle. He slowly began to drink the warm milk, he must like it cause he took the bottle away from me. I just wrapped my arms around him again and just began to whisper sweet things in his ear.

"You sure are thirsty are, little cub. That's right just relax daddy's got you." I said kissing his soft white hair while he continued to drink, but after a few gulps the bottle slipped out of hand and on the carpet.

"Oh time for bed." I picked him and started to walk to his bedroom, the lights came on and I carried him to bed and placed him on the bed. I went over to the dresser and took out a night shirt. This night shirt is long enough to cover his whole upper body leaving his legs bare, I also took out some black thigh high socks.

I placed them on the bed and I proceeded to well try to undress him but it was proven hard because he was sleepy.

"Lift up your arms for me honey." I said and he lifted up his arms allowing me to pull off his shirt.

"Good boy." I then started to work on his shorts and his socks.

"Okay lift your arms for me one more time son." I said and he started to whine

"Awww hush sweetie hush, let me finish putting on your clothed and than you go to bed okay." I said and he lifted up his arms again allowing me to put on the night shirt. Since Lotor is tall the shirt stopped to the middle of his backside.

I then proceeded to put on the socks, it was kind of hard since Lotor is ticklish in his feet. After I successfully put on his socks I grabbed a black scrunchie off the dresser and then pulled his hair into a high ponytail, all of it except that single long forelock it won't stay back it keeps popping out of well I just left it that way. I grabbed the oxygen tank and the Nasal cannula from the corner and put them in his nose, Lotor always had trouble breathing especially at night so we bought an oxygen tank to help him breath. I turned on the tank and oxygen immediately entered his body and he began to relax.

"Alright all done." I said as I pulled the covers over him, turned off the lights, handed him his black lion plushie and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

Than Haggar came to do the same

"Goodnight my sweet Prince, daddy loves you so very much."

"Mommy loves you too my little Lolo see you in the morning." Haggar said and we both headed to our bedroom and turned off the lights.


	3. Family time

The bright yellow-orange morning sun rose up to sky, flashing its light right into our bedroom window and right in my face.

"Grunts." I said as I got sat up from our bed, yawned and stretched really good until my bones were making that cracking noise.

"Ohh that feels good, nothing like a good stretch." I looked beside me to see Haggar still sleep, she looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps but it's time to wake her up.

"Haggar baby it's time to get up, we have to get Lotor together sweetie." I said shaking her gently but she just turned the other way and hid her face with the pillow.

"Zarkon it's Saturday and we're off today five more minutes please." I could barely hear her over that pillow, I just laughed.

"Fine I'll get him and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen." I said as I got out of bed and headed to Lotor's room.

I slowly cracked the door open the peeked my head inside, he looked so cute when he's sleeping. I creeped into the room and began to wake him.

"Lotor come on son, it's time to get up sweetie." I said and he turned to face me as he opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Good morning, my lion cub did you sleep well?" I asked and he sat up and just smile at me.

"Come on let's get you to the bathroom." I said taking his hand, his oxygen tank and took him to the bathroom, while he was using the toilet I began to fill up the bathtub with warm water.

"Okay let's get you in the tub." After flushing the toilet I helped Lotor in to the tub and placed his tank beside the tub. After he was in the I grabbed some some shampoo and began to wash his hair, but I was careful of his eyes and his nasal cannula they can sometime get in the way of me washing him.

"How do you feel about a nice day at the park?" I asked and Lotor just laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said and i started to scrub is back than I grabbed the shampoo and started to scrub his hair.

"Okay close your eyes honey." I said and he closed his as I proceeded to rinse his hair and body with warm water.

After that I began to dry and lotion down his body so he won't itch.

"Alright let's see what you have to wear for today?" I said and opened his closet door to find an outfit for him.

Giving that's it's pretty hot outside this morning, I decided to pick out an outfit that is light and airy so he can breath. I found a rainbow tank top decorated with yellow flowers and other flora on it with a lion right in the center. And than grabbed some leggings in different hues of purple, red and pink. I placed the clothing on his bed and walked to his closet and I found a nice pair of white double strap high top sneakers.

I grabbed the shoes and placed them down beside the bed. I grabbed Lotor out of the tub and put on his underwear.

I grabbed the baby oil and began to rub his body with it. It must be ticklish because he won't stop giggling.

"Baby please stop squirming so I can finish." I said and he stopped moving as I was working on his back I could help but notice his white hair. It reached down to his center of his back and it was naturally soft maybe I should call Thace today and ask him to do Lotor hair today. After I oiled down his body, I told him to sit on his bed and I'll be right back, I gave him his black lion plushie and went into the other room.

I got out my cell phone and began to call Thace

"Hello."

"Hello Thace, it's me Zarkon."

"Oh hey Z, how are ya?" He asked me

"Fine, look I was wondering can you come over and do Lotor's hair today?" I asked him since he's Lotor's godfather

"Aww I would love to visit my godson, yes I'll do it I'll be over in a few minutes." Thace said hanging up, I walked back into Lotor bedroom.

"Alright Lotor let's go brush you teeth." I said taking him into the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush.

"Open your mouth please." I said and he opened his and I began to brush his teeth, after a few minutes I finished brushing his teeth. And in perfect time a heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Haggar said and she opened the door to reveal Thace.

"Hello Haggar, long time no see you look good." Thace said

"Oh Thace what a wonderful surprise." Haggar said giving him a big hug

"Where is my god son?" Thace asked

"Zarkon is busy getting him ready for today, they'll be down shortly." Haggar said

After a few moments I came downstairs with Lotor and we saw Thace sitting on the coach waiting for us

"Thace thank you for coming over today."Zarkon said hugging Thace

"Anything for this cute little guy." Thace said looking at Lotor

"Alright come here Lotor let's get your hair down." Thace said sitting on the coach and Lotor followed him and sat between Thace legs. Thace than started to do Lotor's hair but he must've not liked because he began to squirm and whine

"Oh honey it's not gonna hurt I promise." He said but it wasn't working so I grabbed his pacifier on the counter and gave it to him. He began to suck and it calmed him right down.

"Can you put his hair in a mid ponytail with a couple of braids." I asked and he said yes

Thace started to braid Lotor's hair, while he was doing that I than proceeded to get the other things ready for today. I headed to the kitchen to get Lotor's bottle and snacks, I put them in the cooler bag.

Haggar came in the kitchen

"I gotta call from one of the secretary's at Garla Tech, I have to go." She said feeling very sad because she was hoping to spend time with her

"Cancel, Lotor wants both of his parents to spend time with him today." I said feeling upset because even though I'm the founder and CEO of Garla Tech, they're always trying to call in one of us in.

"I'm sorry but one of us need to work to bring in money baby." She said and as much as I hate to admit it she's right.

"Alright I understand." I said and she said she'll be in

"Please have fun with Lotor for me today." Haggar said

"I will." I said kissing her on her lips and she headed into the living room. She headed over to Lotor and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Muh Muh."

"Lotor be a good boy for daddy okay, I'll see you later tonight I love you baby." Haggar said walking out the door, heading to her car and drives to work.

"Alright Zarkon all finished!" Thace shouted and I entered the room to take a look, his hair was beautiful. It was in a mid ponytail with braids on both sides of his head, the ponytail was help up by rubber band.

"It's perfect thank you." I said

"Do you have any other plans?" I asked

"No why?" He asked me

"Do you want to come with us the park, and I could thank you for doing Lotor hair." I asked hoping he would say yes

"As a matter of fact yes I will come with you to the park, I haven't been there in a while it will brink back some good memories." Thace said

"Alright let's head out." I went into the closet and pulled out a stroller big enough to support Lotor's height and weight.

"Lotor time to get in honey." I said and Lotor climbed inside, I strapped him inside and made sure it was safe and secure. Then I headed outside since the park was walking distance I didn't need to take the car

"Alright you ready to go son." I said looking down at him and he just giggled.

"I'll just take that as a yes." I reached inside the snack bah I was carrying and pulled out a new pacifier for Lotor. He opened his mouth and I gave to him. After that we than started to head to the Park. The walk from here to the park is a rather good one and it's good way to stretch my legs, I spent most of my days in the stuck in the office of Garla Tech I could use a break.

The only downfall of walking is the stares I get from strangers. Like they never seen an autistic person before

"Mommy why is that man in an big stroller?" I heard a little girl say to her mother

"Honey it's not nice to point at people." The mother said

I ignored them and we continued to walk to the park until a person came up to me and Ulaz.

"Excuse me if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with your son?" This random man asked me

"My son is severely autistic." I said

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean.."

"Oh no it's fine I get asked that question everyday." I said and the man walked away.

We finally arrived at the park and it was gorgeous.

It was so wide and open, it was perfect for Lotor to move around and get some exercise. There were tiny yellow flowers I think the were dandelions or something was growing all over the place so the ground is very soft.

We stopped and I proceeded to unstrap Lotor and he got up from the stroller.

"Okay son go play but stay close where daddy and uncle Ulaz can see you okay." I said and he nodded and he headed to the playground.

I reached inside the bag I carried and pulled out a large soft blanket and than I sproled it out in the grass and me and Ulaz proceeded to sit down on the blanket.

"Sigh, I don't remember the last time I got to sit down at a park." Ulaz stretching his limps nice and long.

"Yeah me too, I think it's been since college do you remember?" I asked

"Yes I do, you met Haggar there and that's where a met Ulaz."

"And speaking of Ulaz, how is he?" I asked

"He's fine, he's very sorry he couldn't come."

"Don't worry it's fine." I said as I kept my eyes on Lotor, he was chasing a orange and pink butterfly that landed on his nose and it made giggle. He is so cute.

"Ugh, what is wrong with him?" I overheard a woman say

"I don't know but it's not pretty, he looks like he's 19 years old and he's running around chasing a butterfly and sucking on a pacifier. I wonder who his parents is." The other woman said and I could take it anymore, I stood up

"Excuse me that's my son!!" I yelled totally unaware that I was starting to draw attention

"How dare you insult my son, he was born with very severe autism. Yes he's different but he's just as much as human as the rest of us!!!"

"Zarkon buddy calm down okay." Thace tried to calm me down but I wasn't hearing it I wasn't going let them say horrible thing about my son.

"Let me tell you two something and you two something and you two better listen good, my son is an amazing kid and I love him with all my heart so next time you want to insult someone make sure their parent isn't sitting right here!!"

I said and those two ladies just left without saying a word, I looked around and noticed people staring at me. I quickly fixed my composer and went over to Lotor who was looking at me with concerning eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about everything come on let's go somewhere and get you something to eat okay." He just nodded and I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck, which means he loves me.

"I love you too buddy." I put him back into the stroller along with his tank in the basket and Thace grabbed the blanket and we went to get something to eat.

"How do you feel about McDonald's Lotor." I asked and he nodded, we headed to a near by McDonald's and walked inside.

"Okay my boy what do you want?" I said unstrapping him,grabbed his tank and hold his hand. We walked up to the register and the cashier.

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your orders?"

"Go on buddy." I said as Lotor went to pick what he wanted after some looking he finally saw what he wanted and pointed it to me.

"Okay baby, one tray of 10 chicken nuggets, small fries and a orange juice." I said as the cashier took the order down.

"Okay and what do you want sir?" He asked me

"I'll have a chicken salad with strawberries and a diet Pepsi, Thace do you want anything?" I asked Thace but he just said no because he's not hungry.

"Okay sir, that will be 10.24$." The cashier said and I gave him a 20.00$, he gave me my change and we went to find a place to sit in the restaurant.

"Alright Lotor come sit honey." I said as i grabbed his hand and guided it to the sit next to me. After some convincing Lotor sat down but he continued to fidget.

"Come on let's eat something." I said and Lot or sat right next to me. I passed him the nuggets and began to eat. Lotor reached for a chicken, which he ate with no problem. After a few minutes of eating I put Lotor back in the stroller and preceded to leave the restaurant.

I gave Lotor his pacifier and his stuffed lion so he wouldn't fuss. We continued to walk until I saw a bench so I decided to sit down and take in the scenery. Zarkon unstrapped Lotor and set him on his feet

"Okay Lotor, stay close where daddy can see you alright." After Zarkon said that Motor began to ran off to catch a butterfly that's flying around.

A few hours passed and the sun was beginning to set. I check my watch and realised it said 6:30pm Hagger should be on her way home by now.

"Lotor come on son, let's head back home." I said and he walked over to me. Lotor got back in the stroller and we proceeded to go back home.


End file.
